


Das Kaputt

by linnua



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kidnapping, Other, Reader-Insert, honestly its Strade so i think you should know what to expect, im a huge sack of sin, post survival ending, so lmao brace urself i guess, tags will be updated as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnua/pseuds/linnua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t look so down, mein kleines haustier. We’re going to have lots more fun together.“</p><p>After being spared by your sociopathic, German kidnapper from a gruesome end, you began your new life under Strade's roof.<br/>However you soon come to realize this was the worst form of torture he could ever put you though as he makes it his goal to see just how far he can push and break you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Kaputt

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first publication onto this site is gonna be this filth, honestly wow I really am gross.
> 
> This fic ain't for the faint hearted, so if anything in the tags (and keep checking back to them after every update to be safe, I'm writing this sooorta freeform sooo-) is something you find triggering or distressful remember you don't have to read it???  
> We're all aware here Strade is a sick, perverse maniac, so hopefully you all know what to expect.
> 
> Yes the first chapter is kinda short, it's just an opening don't fret. There'll be longer chapters to come.  
> Honestly, chapter size'll vary, And I can't promise this'll update consistantly and regularly 'cause I run out of steam easily but I'll try my best.
> 
> So, hey. Celebratory scream for my first fic to this site, let's make it a good'un.
> 
> (None of the characters in this story belong to me, for anyone looking for the creator of Strade and the characters used in this fic I'm pretty certain this is their tumblr http://gatoafterdark.tumblr.com/ )

You stirred in a half awake state. Not only five seconds had you been awake and something already felt amiss. With a groan you sat up in your bed. Hold on a second… Bed… You were… In a bed. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you scowled at the mattress beneath you, tucked away in the corner of the otherwise empty room. It was battered and a little grubby, with nothing but thin blankets surrounding your still waking form. No bedframe. It was little more than just a mattress on the floor. But it was a bed in a way. Not cold concrete floor which you had found yourself waking up on for days prior to that morning (if it was morning, you had no idea how long you’d been out for). As you move your hand from your eyes you felt your wrist bump against something hard and cold around your neck. You noticed the weight at that moment. Hands hesitantly reaching to grab at the hefty ring embracing your throat. Cold like ice and hard. Metal. Panic began to creep forth as you collected your thoughts, piecing together the events which lead up to… This.  
Strade was supposed to finish you off. With a somewhat sulky sideway glance, he’d said he didn’t want to. Then that smile had returned to his face as he presented you with something. The metal collar around your neck. He said it looked good on you. But his words not long after showed his true intentions for bestowing this new accessory to you. Stepping outside was not advised. He didn’t need to explain further for you to understand what the contraption was. And now you were even more trapped than before… Trapped in that building still. Trapped with a madman.  
You swallowed, unable to control your body as it trembled. Wasn’t this worse than death? You’d never escape now. The torture would continue. And he’d seemed to have taken some bizarre, sick liking to you. He wouldn’t let you die. No, he wouldn’t let you go that easily, would he? You gasped in shock as the door across from your mattress clicked and creaked open slowly. Your breath caught in your throat and you shifted further into the darkened corner as those honey eyes (once so warm and welcoming the day you’d first seen them) stare over at you. Strade stood, leaning his arm against the doorframe. On his face was a deceivingly warm smile, but the look in his eyes continued to leave you feeling unnerved, prickling your skin as he looked over your shivering form from the short distance.  
“Good morning! Sleep well, pal?” He greeted cheerily, smile widening into a toothy grin. You merely stared back, cowering in your place as you nevertheless tried to glare pitifully in his direction. He didn’t seem to take to this look you were giving him as his smile faltered for but a second. Luckily for you however, Strade was willing to let that one slide… “Hey, I thought you’d at least feel a little glad to wake up on a bed for once.” His smile fell as you refused to respond verbally again. “Did you sleep well?” The firmness in his tone as he slowly took long strides towards you caused you to scramble back further into your corner, that pathetic scowl of yours shattering into a look of panic.  
“Y-y… Yes…!” You forced out. You didn’t want to speak to him. God, you didn’t even want to look at him. But you knew what he was already capable of. You knew what he was willing to do, even without need for punishment. You didn’t want to bring that wrath onto yourself. Fortunately, however, Strade seemed quite content with your short reply. His bright smile returned to his face. The wooden floorboards creaked under his weight and heavy boots as he crouched by your mattress, less than a meter from your trembling self. His hand reached out and you felt his calloused fingers caress your cheek down to your jaw. Strade examined your fearful expression with slightly parted lips, a look of satisfaction on his face.  
“You look much better after a goodnight’s sleep, Schätzchen…” You wanted to cringe at the warmth in his tone. “Much more… Alert… Good.” You wanted to swat that gentle touch away and demand your freedom. But you also didn’t want the feeling of knives penetrating your skin again. You almost gasped in relief when he pulled his hand away and stood up straight. His eyes still locked onto you however, you couldn’t help but hold your breath in anticipation of what he was going to do or say next. “Hungry?”  
“Hu… I-I…” You murmured, frown creasing your features. Hungry? You weren’t expecting that, but… Your stomach gurgled at the thought of food. You hoped he hadn’t heard it. But the laugh that escaped his throat told you he had anyway. Red crept across your cheeks as you began to feel embarrassment settle in.  
“No need to be shy, buddy,” Strade chuckled, reaching down and tussling your hair roughly. You flinched at this gesture, but resisted the urge to give too much of a reaction. “There’s food in the kitchen, help yourself to whatever you want.” You were surprised by this. He was giving you free reign around the house like that? To just take whatever you pleased like that? The confusion must have shown in your face as Strade let out another cheerful laugh.  
“Don’t look so surprised! I don’t care much what you do around the house when we’re not playing together…” You felt a little queasy at his choice of words… What he did was anything but play… He laughed in amusement. “After all, it’s not like you can escape my home without that pretty brain of yours being fried!” Your heart sank in your chest and you lowered your head solemnly. No wonder he was giving you so much freedom. It was because he knew you had no real freedom at all. What use was free reign around his home? You wanted freedom, you wanted to leave. It was almost like he was cruelly taunting you.  
“Don’t look so down, mein kleines haustier.“ You heard him pipe up. He was walking back to the door when you looked up again. “We’re going to have lots more fun together.“ You swallowed a lump in your throat as he turned his head and smiled sickly at you from the doorframe. He then left, leaving the door ajar behind him.  
You remained sat on your bed, frozen. Frozen with fear for what would happen to you, in the near future, in the distant future. Whether you wanted it or not, you were alive. And it was time to begin your first day of your new life…


End file.
